life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Portland
The city of Portland, OR is a recurring theme throughout Life is Strange. Max Caulfield and Chloe Price dream of going there together one day. It is mentioned again in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2, the second and third installments to the franchise created by Dontnod Entertainment. Mentions Life is Strange * Dr. Hedorah, a meteorologist expert who gets interviewed by the weatherman on KBAY 7 News about the recent meteorological anomalies in Episode 3 is from Portland. * If Kate survived, she and Max talk about having a tea-shop tour of Portland in Episode 4. A ticket for a trip to Portland can be found in Kate's swimming pool locker. * A drawing in Max's diary confirms that the plane she takes to go to San Francisco in the San Francisco timeline took off from Portland, OR. ** San Francisco is misspelled as "Fransisco" on the same illustration. * If Max encouraged Daniel DaCosta to go the Vortex Club party, Brooke Scott will be talking to him about future plans to take a road trip to the Portland Art Museum. ** Daniel will tell Max that he plans to take Brooke to see a Miyazaki show in Portland. * If Max allows Chloe to steal Blackwell's handicapped funds in order to pay off Frank and have him talk about Rachel, Chloe hugs her joyfully and offers to take her on a road trip to Portland with the leftover money. * During the diner sequence of Max's nightmare, the Diner Trucker asks Max if she can call his mother in Portland and tell her that he loves her. Captain Spirit * In Captain Spirit, an email advertising "Portland Hero-Con 2017" can be found on Charles Eriksen's computer. Life is Strange 2 * While exploring her former bedroom, Sean Diaz can attempt to play his mother's old CD player. If he does, Sean will find and collect a ticket for a trip from Portland, OR to New York, NY. * Sean can overhear a conversation between Anders and Ingrid in which they mention their plan to visit Portland.Anders: "Oh, I think I will miss it here..." Ingrid: "Same... But we can't resist the wanderlust! Plus, Portland's waiting for us!" (Episode 3, "The Trimmigrants" - Anders and Ingrid sitting by their tent.) Trivia * A poster in Nathan Prescott's dorm room on the wall above his bed is for an exhibition in Portland. The way the poster was designed for the game only shows the name of the show, but there are stylized lines to symbolize additional text.This line = text conclusion is based on the presentation of other posters in the game that, upon closer inspection, can reveal text where the lines are. The only way we know this is a show in Portland is from the game's localization files, where the poster was intended to read: "The New Romantics, Image & Design in 80's Pop Art, Portland Center For The Arts, October 20-31, 2009."Localization file name: E4_5A_NathanRoom_ExhibitionPoster_SP01. LiS1-NewRomantics_poster-01.png LiS1-NewRomantics_poster-02.png Notes References ru:Портленд Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Cities Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 1) Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Captain Spirit Category:Mentioned Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2